rusty_lakefandomcom-20200213-history
Leonard Vanderboom
Leonard Vanderboom is a member of the Vanderboom clan. He is the only child of Samuel and Ida. Rusty Lake: Roots In 1889, the player must give the fortune teller Ida her crystal ball. She will show visions of the future, including one of Leonard's war flashbacks in 1918. Leonard is born before his parents are married, and appears with them in their family wedding photo in 1895, sitting on his grandmother's lap. During 1904, he plays the clarinet in his family's band, along with his parents and uncle Albert. His grandmother Mary sits on a rocking chair, listening to their music. Unexpectedly, after playing their song the room becomes covered in blood; his parents and Albert are missing, and Mary is dead. Crouched motionless on the floor, Leonard will wonder to the player that he thinks his parents are also dead. As a young man in 1914, Leonard joins the army and is sent to fight in World War One. He needs the player to help him fix his motorcycle, so the player uses the pigeons to get them, and then he is off on his way to go to war. However, in 1918 he has been injured fighting in the trenches. The player must bandage his wounds, remove a bullet from his arm, and replace his missing leg with a wooden stick from a nearby table. Only after this will Leonard open his eyes, but his pupils are missing. The player can travel into his memories of his time in battle, and detonate the grenade that tore off his leg. In the smoky haze of the explosion there will be several Corrupted Souls that will scare Leonard out of his flashbacks, including those of his dead parents and Albert, the one who killed them. Eventually, one of the figures in the haze will be Mr. Crow, who instructs the player that they must save Leonard as he needs to find the treasure. He then provides the key needed to open a chest of gas masks, which save Leonard from the grenade detonation and reveals the code to a locked box containing Leonard's foot. This foot is placed into a jar on the side table, becoming the seventh sacrifice. In 1929, Leonard is on the search for the treasure detailed by Mr. Crow. He manages to dig up the bronze timepiece in the front yard. He holds onto the timepiece until his cousins Frank and Rose find the two other timepieces, and they all meet again in William's secret laboratory in 1935. When his timepiece is placed into the correct slot in the lab's back room, the tree's roots will wrap around him. His eyes become a solid white, and his thoughts are now solely focused on the resurrection. Trivia *As Ida is Rose's biological mother, Rose is not only Leonard's cousin but his half-sister as well. *His original Steam card was mislabelled, calling him Edward Vanderboom instead. *In all of his appearances after "The Trenches", he is seen wearing a green shirt with medals pinned on it. These were most likely given to him by the military, considering his past service. *Leonard's fate remains unknown at the end of Rusty Lake: Roots, as he stays trapped by the tree's roots during the resurrection. Gallery Category:Characters